Predators & Prey
by dbud
Summary: The newly formed team, the Avengers, faces off with an alien threat but soon learn that the real danger comes from one much closer to them. Also includes other characters in cross-over. Violence and sexual themes throughout.


Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. This is just a story.

**Predators & Prey**

By Dbud

WARNING: this story contains snuff, rape and forced pregnancy! Do not read if you do not want these topics in a fan fic story! You have been warned!

Story Codes: MF, Sex, Anal, Preg, Bondage

* * *

><p>Starring:<p>

Scarlett Johansson as Shield Agent Natasha Romanoff (Iron Man 2/The Avengers)

Cobie Smulders as Shield Agent Maria Hill (The Avengers)

Gwenyth Paltrow as Pepper Potts (Iron Man)

Yvonne Strahovski as CIA Agent Sarah Walker (Chuck)

Jennifer Garner as Senior CIA Agent Sydney Bristow (Alias)

Erica Durance as Lois Lane (Smallville)

Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart (Iron Man 1&2)

Also Starring:

Gregory Stark - the older, amoral brother of Tony Stark (from the Marvel Ultimate comics)

Also Appearing:

Steve Rogers, aka Captain America

Tony Stark, aka Iron Man

Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye

Thor, the God of Thunder

Nick Fury, Head of SHIELD

* * *

><p>Houston Texas, August, on one of the hottest days of the year...<p>

"Is everyone in position?" Nick Fury, commander of SHIELD the global anti-terrorist and security agency, spoke into a micro-phone hooked to an earpiece on his cheek to the various commandos surrounding the rundown factory a few hundred yards in front of him.

He got various responses to the affirmative.

"Good. Captain, lead your team inside. Natasha, head in as well. Tony? You up there?"

"Where else would I be?"

Nick ignored the sarcasm. From Tony he was used to it.

"Good. Keep your sensors running; I want to know what's going on in there!"

"Gotcha! I got some heat signatures in the center of the building but nothing's moving."

"Roger that! And Thor..."

"Aye," a deep voice like thunder bellowed in return through the tiny speaker in Fury's ear...

"Hold back. You're our hammer if we need one. And everyone be careful. We don't know what we are dealing with but obviously there is more going on here than a handful of missing women. The locals sent in a SWAT team and two platoons of National guardsmen and none of them have been heard from since."

The newly assembled team called the Avengers had been called in just a few hours earlier. Over the past few weeks nearly a dozen women from across the city had disappeared. Normally, this would have been well below the threshold of SHIELD or their team but once the local police had found evidence to suggest the women might be in this old factory they had mounted a rescue mission which, to say the least, did not go well. At that point, the mayor of Houston realized she was dealing with something extremely dangerous and called in the Feds who alerted Nick Fury who had been looking for a chance to show what his Avenger team could do.

Inside the building...

Three men moved in near silence down the corridor of the abandoned factory on the outskirts of Houston. They moved with military precision and in formation, pausing every few feet to make sure there were no threats before moving on.

Steve Rogers pushed the button on his throat transmitter and spoke barely above a whisper, "Rogers here. Nothing so far. The building looks empty. Doesn't look like anyone has been here in years in fact.

He was wearing a head to toe body suit of blue mixed with body armor and a large white star on his chest. Around his waist he wore a red utility belt and over each shoulder were two bandoliers of various grenades and other weapons and equipment crisscrossing his chest. In front of him, he held a large disc over three feet across. It was emblazoned with red and white stripes in circles and on the center was a star like the one on his uniform. It was the uniform of Captain America as he was referred to in some circles.

Behind him and to his flanks were two SHIELD soldiers, both the best of the best.

"Let's go," Steve said to them so that only they could hear.

As the three moved out though, Steve felt something brush his leg just above his ankle. It was so faint that most people wouldn't even have registered it. But one of the effects of the super-soldier serum and process that Steve had undergone back during World War II was heightened senses as well as strength and reflexes.

Realizing what it was a fraction of a second before it was too late; Steve shoved one of the soldiers and yelled..."MOVE!" to the other.

While the soldier he pushed went sailing into the dirt, Steve rolled and sprang back to his feet in a crouch behind his shield. Once he sensed the damage had passed, he looked back and saw the soldier who he had tried to warn. The man was on his knees with his arms limp at his sides and weapon on the floor in front of him. Also, his head was rolling in a circle several feet to the right and came to a rest against a rusted barrel.

"Dammit!" Steve muttered under his breath.

Activating his throat transmitter, "This is Rogers. Man down! The factory is booby-trapped!"

As he and the other soldier stood, Steve saw that a large circular blade had decapitated the SHIELD agent. As he lamented the loss of the soldier for a split-second, he heard a high-pitched sound like someone warming up an electric motor. As Steve spun, ready for danger, a blue bolt was fired from the darkness followed by several more.

SKA-ROW!

SKA-ROW!

SKA-ROW!

Three blasts of energy shot from the dark, one of them tore a hole in the wall behind Steve, the second ricocheted off his shield, and the third blew the second soldier in two, ripping through his body armor.

Steve Rogers leapt to his feet and moved faster than any normal man could as he slipped between energy blasts from an unseen foe.

"We are under attack! I repeat! We have engaged an unknown enemy!" he barked to warn the rest of the teams as he let his shield fly from his hand. Bouncing off an overhead pipe and then off a large pillar, it sailed towards the spot the bolts were coming from and disappeared in the shadows.

Captain America rolled up to his knee, ready for another attack but none came. There was a wet, slurping sound and a figure fell from the darkness. Steve approached, looking down at a body lying on the dirt covered floor.

The body sprawled out was a humanoid one but could in no way be mistaken for human. It was big, even without its head attached, appearing to stand over seven feet tall. Heavily muscled, the creature had thick powerful arms and legs and a broad back. It's skin was a greenish grey with splotches of black and brown mixed in. A large pool of what Steve guessed was blood was seeping from the spot where the creatures head would normally have been except that this liquid was a glowing green.

Steve Rogers also noted that the creature was apparently dressed for battle with a pair of large blades on its right wrist, a large cannon mounted on its shoulder and various other types of weapons and armor evident, although the origin of the technology was definitely alien.

Raising his eyes from the shocking sight of the creature on the ground, Steve saw the beings head sitting on the surface of his shield which was imbedded in the concrete wall of the factory. The face was covered with a dull grey metal mask with large covered eye openings. The mask was attached to the being's head by various hoses and tubes and from behind the mask the creature had large thick strands of what appeared to be tentacles in place of hair.

Grabbing his shield, Steve yanked it from the wall and let the head fall to the floor with a...

THUD!

"Rogers here."

"Go ahead Captain," came back over his earpiece.

"I just engaged, ah..."

"What? I didn't read that? Repeat!"

"...something."

About a half mile above the city...

"Sir!"

It was the voice of Tony Stark's artificial intelligence servitor he called Jarvis.

"Yeah buddy?"

"We just got a message from Captain Rogers, he is under assault!"

"Then let's get down there and into some action!"

Tony turned his Iron Man battle armor at a sharp angle towards the factory.

"But sir! Commander Fury told us to remain..."

"Screw Fury! I wanna kick some ass!"

Just as Tony was about land on the roof, a bright blue bolt of energy slammed into him and knocked Tony from the air.

WHAM!

Tony and his battle suit crashed into the roof and blew through a brick wall.

Shaking his head to clear it after the crash, "What the hell was that?"

Jarvis replied, "Some sort of energy blast sir! I wouldn't suggest getting hit by another!"

"No shit!"

"Also sir, I am detecting movement in the area but I'm not able to pinpoint it."

Tony staggered to his feet, his controls and readouts were faltering.

"I-I don't, I don't see anything."

"No sir, I believe our attacker is using some sort of interference field to cloak himself."

Just then Tony could see something appear right in front of him. It was a huge creature, the same that Steve Rogers had just killed below.

"Ah sir, I believe that would be the attacker in question."

Just then, Tony saw something behind the creature and pointed with his gloved hand just over the thing's right shoulder, "Yeah, well, he had better turn around if he knows what's good for him!"

Elsewhere below in the abandoned factory...

Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow and agent of SHIELD, slid down a rope from a skylight head first, her ankles wrapped around the rope controlling her descent and a sidearm in each hand sweeping the catwalk below her for danger. She sensed none and when she reached the bottom, released her feet from the rope and flipped over in mid-air, landing with barely a sound on the metal grating.

She was wearing her usual uniform of a skin-tight dark blue cat suit that hugged every curve of her voluptuous body. Moving down the catwalk, she looked over the edge and down into the large open room below...

"Oh my God!" Natasha exclaimed.

In the middle of the factory floor, hanging by their wrists from large chains dangling from the ceiling were nine women, all nude and all unconscious; and all heavily pregnant with large swollen stomachs.

Natasha swung her legs over the railing and landed in a crouch. Once confident nothing else was moving down there, she holstered her guns and stepped up the first woman, a pretty brunette in her mid-twenties. Just as Natasha was about to radio in what she had found, she heard the faintest of noises; only her training saved her life as she ducked only micro-seconds before something cut through the air where her head had just been. A large pipe next to her was sliced through cleanly spraying steam and smoke.

"SHIT!" she yelled out as her head had nearly been taken off.

In the few instants that it took Natasha to clear her vision, she felt a strong hand close around her throat and hoist her from her feet. Natasha slammed her fists into whatever it was holding her but it felt like she had punched a wall. She kicked her booted foot into something just in front of her but it didn't seem to make a difference.

Agent Romanoff was hanging with her feet over a foot from the floor and she could barely breathe as her throat felt like it was being crushed. Problem for her was that there was nothing in front of her. Natasha worried that she was passing out from a lack of oxygen because she could swear there was nothing holding her up.

SCH-WING!

Just to her side, a large menacing looking blade appeared out of nowhere with a metallic sliding sound. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was coming. Natasha tried harder to break free; flailing against whatever had her but to no avail. She could only watch helplessly as the blade was raised but just before it was about to strike...

THUNK!

Suddenly, something wet sprayed across Natasha's face and tits. She felt the grip on her neck weaken and managed to pull free and drop to the floor, gasping for breath.

Looking up, the air in front of her began to shimmer and change. She could now make out a large creature, humanoid but also alien, standing in front of her. Jutting from its chest was about seven inches of an arrow ending in a four-pronged razor sharp tip. Dripping from the wound was a luminous green fluid that matched the liquid dripping from her cheeks.

'It has some sort of cloaking field,' Natasha realized.

She looked past the large thing thrashing and roaring and, through the skylight, saw a man in a black and red outfit and holding a large compound bow in his hands. The man was Clint Barton, sharpshooter and archer as well as fellow Avenger, codenamed Hawkeye.

Natasha was amazed that the creature was still on its feet. Before it could recover, she sprang to hers drawing her Walther's. Shoving the barrels into the spot she was guessing the creature's chin should have been she opened fire.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

More green blood mixed with larger chunks of alien flesh sprayed across her face as she kept firing, the bullets ripping through its throat...

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Finally, with the weapons clips nearly empty, the creature fell backward and it's nearly four hundred pounds slamming into the floor and appeared dead. Natasha approached cautiously with the guns in front of her and kicked the leg of the thing sprawled out on the floor.

Just then, she heard something behind her and wheeled ready to fire when...

"Whoa! Whoa! Hang on there red!"

Clint Barton held his hands up in front of him and Natasha lowered the guns, "JESUS! Hawkeye! Don't fucking do that!"

"Sorry," he stepped towards the figure on the ground, "What the hell?"

As both Clint and Natasha looked from the alien at their feet to the dangling pregnant female figures hanging from the ceiling, the wall behind them exploded in a shower of stone and metal.

BOOM!

They whirled and saw the fifth member of their team come crashing through the hole his body had made in the concrete. Covered with dust and bits of rock stood a large man in silver and blue battle armor. He had long flowing dirty blonde hair and a close cropped beard. In his right hand, he held a large hammer. It was Thor, the honest to god, god of thunder.

Both Natasha and Clint looked on in shock as they saw Thor apparently staggered by a blow, something they had never seen before. Stepping through the wall came another creature similar to the one they had killed.

Just then as well, the skylight above them shattered and both Natasha and Clint covered their heads to protect from the falling glass as Iron Man landed behind them. The faceplate flipped up revealing Tony Stark inside...

"Hey guys. Found Thor on the roof."

As the alien launched itself at him, Thor lunged back and screamed...

"VILE DEMON! HAVE AT THEE!"

Clang!

The creatures face plate was ripped from its head as Thor swung his hammer in a wide arc, sending the creature flying backwards into the wall. As Natasha, Tony, Clint and Thor stood over it, the creature raised its head while greenish blood dripped from a large gash across its cheek. The alien opened what passed for a mouth except that instead of lips it had four tusks protruding from its jaw.

"Man, you are one ugly mother-fucker!" Clint said as he stared down.

"I'll say," Natasha agreed as she slammed a boot into the thing's face, knocking it cold.

"MY GOD'S!" Thor bellowed as he looked at the nude women hanging all over the room, "What devilry has transpired here?

Clint, realizing they needed to report in and get help, was on his radio, "This is Barton! We have civilians in need of medical attention! And..." he paused as if he didn't know how to describe what they had here..."and we need a containment unit for at least one hostile!"

Natasha crouched over the creature, examining it while Thor stood behind, "What is this thing do you think?"

"Verily it is a demon Natasha!"

"No, not a demon," came from a voice behind them. They turned and saw Nick Fury leading a group of ten commandos coming through the hole Thor had made in the wall.

"It's an alien."

An hour later...

Agent Colson of SHIELD was overseeing men in full body hazmat suits loading the live body of the alien into the back of a helicopter for transport while others collected the corpses of the other two. Technicians were sweeping every inch of the factory for anything unusual. The women inside the building had been taken down and were also being loaded into vehicles for transport. For their own protection they were being kept unconscious until their condition could be ascertained.

As Fury and Colson spoke, two large SHIELD soldiers approached with a third figure who did not seem happy to be there.

"GET YOUR STINKING HANDS OFF ME YOU GOONS!"

Fury looked up and saw a woman in her mid-twenties being fairly roughly handled by the two men. They each had her by the upper arm and were half carrying her half dragging her towards the man with the eye patch and the burly guards were having a good amount of trouble with her; she was definitely a fighter. She had sandy brown and a shapely body and was wearing civilian clothes. Nick sighed deeply, "Shit!" he muttered, "I do not need this today."

"Miss Lane. I'd ask what you are doing here but I already know."

"Tell your jack booted thugs to let me go then Fury!"

Fury stood for a second eyeing the woman with his one good eye up and down. She had an athletic body with strong legs and arms. She was wearing a sleeveless top that showed them off and her silk slacks cradled her rear and thighs. The sight of her fighting with gusto but ultimately futile against the men holding her was quite the sight. Nick felt his cock stiffen a bit in his pants as he watched.

Finally, he nodded and the men released her and stepped back.

Lois Lane was a thorn in Fury's side. She was a freelance investigative reporter for the Daily Planet back in Metropolis but she also published stories on various gossip websites as well. For years, she had been able to get scoops and pictures of secret missions of SHIELD. Fury had no idea how she did it but she had a knack for always being at just the right spot at just the right time. It was annoying as all hell.

"She had this sir," one of the men handed an I-Phone to Fury.

"HEY! That's mine and you better not..."

Nick ignored her as he began scanning through the pictures on the memory card. After several ones of a cat and others of girls flashing their tits on a beach, he found several of the alien creature now being flown away and others of Thor and the rest of the team.

"I am really getting tired of this Miss Lane."

"So am I Fury so why don't you just give me back my phone and we'll call this a draw."

He pulled a small device from his pocket and slid it into the port of the side of the phone. A light flashed red on it and then the screen on the phone went haywire and then blank.

"GOD-DAMMIT FURY! I'm a fucking journalist! Haven't you ever heard of freedom of the press! As in the fucking Constitution!"

Fury stepped up and shoved a finger in the pretty brunette's face, "Look god-dammit! I got bigger problems than you here okay! And yes, I have heard of the Constitution but have you heard of the Patriot Act? The Homeland Security Provisions? The SHIELD Formulation Charter? Huh? How about the 'I can lock your ass up for as long as I want' act?"

Lois seemed genuinely shocked, "Y-you wouldn't d-dare!"

"Really?"

He nodded again and the two guards grabbed her roughly again and pulled her hands behind her back. While one of them held her the other produced a pair of cuffs and snapped them on her wrists.

"Get off me!"

And as the men dragged Lois towards a waiting car, "FURY! You won't get away with this! I'll sue your ass off! Fury! You better..."

SLAM!

The car door cut off her voice as the men through her roughly in the back and slammed it.

"Alright people," Fury said in a commanding tone, "I want to be out of here in ten minutes! Let's wrap this up!"

* * *

><p>Three days later, in a secret lab complex, hidden half a mile below the Earth's surface in an undisclosed location...<p>

"Okay folks, let's settle down. We have a lot of ground to cover here."

Nick fury stood at the front of the meeting room. The room was nice, at least nicer than most government rooms of this type. In the room were a collection of people, most affiliated with SHIELD. Standing next to Fury was his right hand woman and second in command, Maria Hill; an athletic brunette wearing a similar cat suit as Natasha, who was also present.

Pouring himself a drink at the mini-bar was Tony Stark while his now girlfriend and former assistant Pepper Potts, wearing her usual smart but sexy outfit of a pencil skirt and silk blouse, looked on disapprovingly at his drinking.

Natasha and Clint were seated, looking bored while waiting for this briefing to begin. Agent Colson was standing stiff and looking stern by the door. Also seated was the large and intimidating man from Norse mythology, Thor, drinking a diet Pepsi.

Also in the room were two other women, both athletic and tall, standing against the far wall and eying the strange collection of people with cautious looks. They were dressed in tight fitting but relatively normal clothing that showed off their lithe frames.

Fury spoke again as he tried to wrangle the group to order, "Let me introduce the two new faces in our midst."

He indicated the two women who stepped forward, "This is Agent Sarah Walker of the Central Intelligence Agency..."

...one of the women with a bright smile and blonde hair and an athletic body waved to the collected group...

"And this is Special Agent Sydney Bristow also with the CIA..."

The other women, also with a lean but strong build and sharp beautiful features also acknowledged the room...

"With the events that transpired in Houston we have been asked to include them in our investigation and they will be our liaisons. So let's get started."

The group took seats while Nick Fury spoke.

"Those of you not present on the op a few days ago have been provided documents summarizing what happened in Houston. But to provide more detailed information I have decided to bring in someone whose skills I believe can help us figure out what's going on here..."

Just then a lone door on the side wall of the conference room opened and a man in an expensive suit stepped through. The man looked very similar to Tony Stark, a few years older perhaps but similar. He stood just under six feet tall and had a lean frame with a receding hairline and his hair was a blondish brown and cropped short. Everyone in the room turned to look at the new figure, but only a few seemed to recognize him. Tony and Natasha in particular jumped up and seemed shocked by his presence.

"...may I introduce Doctor Gregory Stark."

Those who did not know him already by sight seemed to know the name and certainly recognized that he was Tony's older brother.

"What the hell?" Tony blurted out

Gregory approached with his hand outstretched, "Tony, Tony, good to see you again little brother. How long has it been?"

"Not long enough!" Tony replied while ignoring his brother's open hand while staring at Nick.

"Tony listen, we need his expertise."

"You should have told me Nick."

"Perhaps but I run this team and I don't answer to you. I knew you'd be upset so I..."

"FUCK YOU!"

Tony turned and stormed out of the room, "I'm heading back to California. Think I'll be sitting this one out."

Nick looked at Gregory, "Well, that was better than I expected."

"Ah, let him go Nick, Tony always was a whiney little bitch!"

From behind him, "Commander Fury, a word?"

Nick Fury sighed deeply, this was the conversation he was afraid of. He turned and saw Natasha Romanoff eyeing him harshly. Gregory started to speak but Nick raised his hand, "You'd better let me handle this."

Speaking to the room, "If you will excuse me, the briefing will start in a few minutes."

Gregory Stark unbuttoned his jacket and took a seat at the head of the conference table, "By all means Mister Fury, take your time."

Seeing Pepper Potts standing a few feet away and looking bewildered, "Ah, my dear Pepper, would you mind pouring me a drink? Thanks."

Pepper looked like she might stab Gregory but Nick knew he had bigger problems to deal with and followed Natasha out of the room and was in turn followed by Maria Hill. After a short but silent walk down several hallways, Nick stepped inside his office and held the door as he allowed both shapely females to follow and shut the door behind them.

As soon as it clicked closed, Natasha spun, "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE!" she screamed so loud that Fury wondered if the soundproofing of his office was enough to cover it.

Maria looked shocked to hear Natasha, even though she was a loose cannon, speak to commander Fury that way but Nick didn't seem fazed. He placed his hands on his hips and took a stance like he was a father scolding an unruly teenager.

"Look agent, I understand there was a..." he seemed to be searching for a word, "an incident between you and Gregory a few years back, but..."

"AN INCIDENT? Is that what you fucking call it!"

As Natasha and Nick faced off and things looked like they might get physical, Maria stepped between them, "Perhaps someone should tell me what happened? Maybe I can help?"

Natasha turned away, crossing her arms, sullen, "Sure, go ahead Fury, tell her."

Nick sighed, "A few years back when Natasha was a junior agent with SHIELD, Doctor Stark was helping us with our technology, developing weapons and defense systems among other things. For one of his experiments, he needed an agent and he chose Natasha but before she could participate Gregory said she needed to undergo a physical...a physical that he administered himself."

"Oh," Maria blurted out as she could see where this was going.

Both the Stark brothers had a reputation with women but while Tony was considered a womanizing bastard, Gregory's was less savory. There were many rumors about him and women; not so nice rumors but they were just that, rumors. And with his money and connections and brilliance, even the government looked the other way.

"So, under the guise of the physical he...took liberties..."

"Is that what you're calling now? Liberties? He drugged me and..."

Natasha pulled her arms around her and seemed to not want to say anymore.

"Well, I hate to remind you of this Natasha, but we only have your word that anything happened at all. You never reported it and only brought this up to me a year ago when I brought Gregory in to consult."

"Only my word? HE DRUGGED ME! I woke up hours later and both he and I know what he did to me!"

Maria couldn't believe it but Natasha looked like she was about to burst into tears. In all the years they had served together, Maria had never seen Natasha even so much as shed a single tear much less break down.

"If you had reported it there would have been an investigation. He would have been charged."

"Oh please! Investigation my ass! They'd never do anything to risk losing their precious golden boy who makes all your toys. Did it ever occur to you that he works for you because it lets him get away with doing whatever he wants? Huh?"

The expression on Nick's face said he was getting tired of this, "Look, Natasha, I understand you are upset by all this. Perhaps you should request to be reassigned off this mission."

"WHAT?"

"It won't be anything official that will hurt your record. We'll simply say your skills were better served somewhere else."

"No fucking WAY! I am not getting chased away by that creep!"

"Fine, but then I expect you to be professional! Is that understood?"

Natasha didn't respond but seemed to get it.

"Good, now that that's settled, we have a briefing on the alien with Doctor Gregory. I think you should sit this out agent. I will get you a copy of it to view later. Maria..."

Nick Fury turned and left the office. Maria stopped in the doorway as she followed him and looked back at Natasha. She seemed to want to say something but didn't as she left for the briefing, leaving agent Romanoff alone in the darkened room.

* * *

><p>Five years ago...<p>

"Um, hello?"

Natasha Romanoff, a rookie twenty-one year old agent of the organization that would one day be called SHIELD, stepped through the large double doors in to the laboratory. Looking around, she saw no one.

"Am I in the right place?"

"Of course," came a voice from behind her.

Natasha spun. Standing there was Gregory Stark, brother to Tony Stark, the drunken lout who owned Stark Industries. Only a year out of the academy, Natasha had always scored at the top of every class and field certification.

"oh, um hello. Doctor Stark, it is such a pleasure to..."

Gregory ignored her outstretched hand and walked towards a metal lab table, "Get undressed and step over here Miss Romanoff."

Not used to being treated so brusquely, Natasha was a bit put off but complied and let her robe fall to the ground. She was wearing her bra and panties only. Seeing this...

"I said get undressed."

Natasha didn't like how she was being treated but she knew Gregory was a genius and carried a lot of weight with influential people in Washington. A positive review from him of her participation would look good in her file. Swallowing her pride, she reached behind her and unhooked her bra clasp and let it fall off. Her large D cup breasts dropped a good two inches, hanging heavy and full. She looked at Doctor Stark who was staring at them.

Sighing deeply, she then slid her thumbs between her hips and the sides of her silk thong and pulled that down her thighs and off as well. Kicking it to the side, she now stood nude in front of the good doctor, leering at her.

She wasn't stupid. She knew what he was doing. But she had been trained to use her sexuality and her body when necessary.

'This isn't any different,' she thought to herself as she let herself be ogled.

"You appear healthy my dear."

He circled her, looking her body up and down, "Very healthy indeed."

Gregory reached out and pinched the back of Natasha's arm, "Take your hair down my dear."

Natasha had her long dark red hair up as was normal when on duty. She reached up and pulled the three pins holding it in place and it cascaded down around her shoulders reaching nearly to her shoulder blades.

"When was your last physical?"

"Um, about si-six months ago."

It was obvious that Natasha was nervous.

Gregory pulled a rolling stool up and sat a few feet in front of her, "And your last gynecological exam?"

"What? Oh, ah, about a year ago."

"Everything checked out? All healthy?"

She nodded.

"You're sexually active I presume Miss Romanov."

"Yes sir."

"When was the last time?"

"Sir?"

"The last time you were sexually active?"

"Oh, I guess about ten days ago."

"You guess? Well, it must not have been that memorable then. And who was the lucky man, or was it a woman? I don't judge those sorts of things."

Natasha was obviously uncomfortable with these questions, "Is all this necessary sir?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is, now please answer my questions."

"H-he was a fellow agent. Just some guy."

"Just some guy huh? Have you ever been with a woman? Sexually I mean?"

Natasha paused, "Uh, no sir."

Gregory smiled, he could tell she was lying but let it pass.

"Do you like anal sex Natasha?"

She looked stunned at the question. Gregory didn't say anything else as he waited for her to respond. Several long seconds passed...

"Ah, I guess, sometimes."

"So, it's not a regular thing?"

"No."

"Do you see that table my dear?"

Natasha glanced over her right shoulder and saw a metal exam table. She nodded.

"Step over to it and bend over and grab the edge."

She complied, just happy that the interrogation about her sex life was ending. She leaned forward at about a forty-five degree angle.

"Step back and bend over further, all the way."

Natasha looked back at him but the look on his face told her he wasn't joking. She did as told and stepped back, keeping her hands on the metal edge.

"That's it, a little more."

She stepped all the way back and locked her elbows to hold herself up as she was bent completely forward with her torso parallel to the floor. She heard the sound of rollers on the tile as Gregory pushed himself up to her from the rear.

Gregory's face was only a few inches above her rump as he examined her backside. Natasha looked back at him hesitantly, "Look forward please agent."

Natasha flinched as she felt his hands on her buttocks. Gregory began rubbing the smooth pale flesh and the strong muscles beneath, moving his hands in circular motions, pulling and lifting her ass cheeks. She felt him place his thumbs just on either side of her asshole and pried her rear apart.

"You sure you engage in anal sex only intermittently my dear? Hmmm?"

He spread her cheeks wider as he examined her, "From the looks of things back here this orifice appears well used."

She could hear the smirk in his voice.

Natasha flinched as she felt his hand wrap around her left breast and squeeze hard. Gregory had reached up from behind and was holding her dangling tit, kneading the soft meat. Taking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he pinched hard. Natasha gritted her teeth, fighting not to move.

"My, you are young and strong aren't you Natasha? Just lovely."

He let go of her and she exhaled, glad his hands were no longer groping her. She saw him on her left side, standing at a counter and picking up what appeared to be a syringe. Stepping back to her rear, she couldn't see what he was doing...

"I'm going to give you a mild sedative Natasha. To help relax you for the exam, you seem tense."

"Uh doctor, I don't know if..."

Just then Natasha felt a sharp pain in her right buttock, like she had been stung by a bee. She stood straight up and grabbed her ass. Turning to face Gregory who was looking pleased with himself...

"There my dear, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"That huuurrrr..."

Natasha felt light-headed as she grabbed her head, having trouble staying on her feet. Gregory took her by the arms and steadied her, "Perhaps you should sit down."

She did but not because she had much choice. Gregory guided her back to the metal table and Natasha fell back, her head swimming and her vision blurry. She could see Gregory Stark standing over her, looking down as he held her face in his hand. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear any words. Then everything went black.

Sometime later...

Natasha Romanov's eyes flickered open but she immediately closed them. There was a bright light above her and it hurt too much. Reaching up, she swung her hand blindly until she found the swing arm of the light and pushed it to the side. Placing her hand to her temple, she pressed it against her skull. Her head was pounding; the worst headache she had ever felt.

"Wha-what the hell?"

She opened her eyes again but her vision was blurry and weak. Trying to lift her head only increased the pressure and discomfort so she stopped. Looking around as best she could, she was still in the lab and still on the metal exam table. As hard as she tried, she couldn't remember anything after coming into the lab.

Natasha saw some movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw another figure in the room with her. It looked like Gregory but she couldn't be sure through her blurry eyes. He appeared to have his pants open and be tucking his dress shirt tail inside. Next, he zipped them up and buckled his belt.

He didn't seem to notice she was awake and started checking himself out in a mirror on the wall. Smoothing his goatee and then his shirt, he now noticed Natasha had her head raised...

"Doctor?"

"Natasha. Good, good, you're awake."

"Wha-what happened?"

She tried to stand but her head was still swimming.

"Easy my dear. You had a reaction to the sedative I gave you. I've been watching over you."

"How l-long was I out?"

"Oh, about four hours."

"Four hours!"

She swung her legs off the table and nearly fell to the floor but Gregory caught her.

"Oh my god!"

Her rear was aching and throbbing fiercely when he weight came down.

Gregory could tell she was in pain, "Oh, that's probably from the injection. Part of the side effect."

Making sure she was stable, he picked up her robe and helped her slide it on. Taking her by the shoulders, he guided her towards the exit. Natasha was still unsure what was or had happened. Reaching the door, he opened it...

"Well, given the circumstances, I think we should cancel. I'll find another test subject. Thanks for coming in."

And with that, Gregory shoved Natasha out into the hallway. As the door shut and she stood fighting to remember anything that had happened and why her asshole was killing her and she felt the overwhelming desire to take a long hot shower.

* * *

><p>Current time, back in the conference room...<p>

"Pepper right?"

"Yes agent Walker."

"Please, call me Sarah."

"Sarah, sorry you had to see our little dysfunctional family at our worst."

"Please, you should see the group I work with."

Both women laughed at the situation.

"But if you don't mind, what's the deal with Tony and Gregory."

"Oh, normal brotherly rivalry...times a million. They have been competitive their whole lives and it was made worse by their father who played them against each other constantly. This was made even worse when Stark senior passed away. Everyone, including Gregory, assumed he would be appointed CEO of Stark Industries. But Howard left specific instructions in his will that Tony was to take over the family business. Gregory was livid. He disowned Tony and refused any part of his father's fortune. That was over twenty years ago. On his own, from nothing, Gregory has created a financial and corporate empire grander than Tony and his father ever did; all to spite Tony."

"Wow, I didn't realize it was that bad."

"Oh yeah, they truly hate each other."

Once Nick and Maria had returned from their conversation with Natasha, they took their places for the briefing. After over five minutes of Gregory telling everyone why he was the best person for this job...

"And in addition to my doctorate in biology from Oxford and my master's degree in..."

"Yes, yes, Gregory, we are all impressed with your credentials. Let's move on shall we?" Nick spurred.

"Of course. Now, I have read all the background material on these creatures your team of Avengers...love the name by the way...encountered the other day..."

"Um, did you say background files?" Maria interrupted, "I thought the first we encountered these things was in Houston?"

"Oh no my dear Maria, these aliens have been coming to our planet for centuries, perhaps even millennia."

The entire room seemed shocked.

"You see, what we have here is a race of alien beings whose entire culture is centered around the hunt. They spend their lives, nomadic I believe, travelling the stars searching for worthy prey, all for the glory of the hunt. They gain status within their society, what little they appear to have of it, by the kills they make, the prey they take down and the trophies they collect."

"And they've been coming to Earth for that long?" Sarah Walker asked.

"Oh yes," Gregory paused as he leered at the pretty blondes' long legs and lean athletic body. Licking his lips slightly he continued...

"After all, hunting prey as intelligent and violent as man would make for the prefect sport."

Clint broke in, "But ah, then why did they kidnap those pregnant women, I mean, if you want to hunt going after females doesn't seem the most challenging..."

He traded glances with Sarah, Sydney, and Maria, "No offense."

"Quite true Mister Barton. To figure out what was going on here I went beyond the files we had collected on these creatures. I conducted my own examination of the living specimen we have in custody and a cursory vivisection of the dead ones. And what I deduced was even more shocking than I suspected."

Everyone in the room seemed to be waiting...

"You see ladies and gentlemen, these creatures weren't here to hunt...they were here to breed. Those women you found, they weren't pregnant when they were taken. That happened after they were taken."

"My god!" Maria blurted out, giving voice to what everyone else was thinking.

"Quite so my dear. I examined these aliens physiology and found them to be quite similar to our own...until that is I got to their reproductive organs. You see while on the surface they appear male..."

Gregory pressed a button and the lights dimmed and a picture was suddenly displayed on the far wall. It was of the alien creature, now stripped of its weapons and armor and strapped securely to a metal lab table; it's arms and legs held wide. After the shock of the initial sight, everyone's eyes fell to the same spot between the creature's thighs. It's cock was enormous. Even flaccid as it was, it was over eight inches long and as the thing thrashed it slapped and swung back and forth. Beneath its huge member hung two tennis ball sized testicles wrapped in a green and brown scrotum.

"Good god! That thing is huge!" Sarah exclaimed. No one was sure if she was referring to the creature itself or its cock.

"I don't know what everyone is alarmed by," Thor added, "That is quite average."

Sydney and Sarah couldn't help but trading looks as they caught themselves rising from their chairs to glance down at the burly blonde man's crotch.

"Uh, doctor. I know I don't have a fancy degree and all, but I'm pretty sure that thing is a male," Maria added.

"And from what I've heard my dear, you would be the one to ask."

Maria looked around not sure if she had been insulted.

"But I said they are externally male, which, as you can see, is true. The creatures are actually asexual..."

Looking around at the blanks faces Gregory Stark rolled his eyes, "...meaning they are neither male or female. They have both sex organs. I assume it's an evolutionary fix for a race of beings that might go their entire lives without seeing another of its own species."

"So, they...impregnated those women?" Sydney Bristow asked tentatively.

"I'm afraid so."

"What happened to them? Where are they?"

"They were taken to a lab. The best medical personnel are doing everything they can for them, trust me. After examining the creatures you killed, I was able to see how their reproductive organs worked..."

Gregory pushed another button the picture on the wall changed. Glad they weren't looking at a huge alien dong anymore the rooms occupants recoiled at the sight of a graphic picture of one of the alien corpses being dissected. Clint covered his mouth and made several noises like he might throw up.

"Fascinating really. You see, when the aliens reach climax they don't just release semen as human males do. Instead they release already fertilized embryos, multiple embryos in fact, into the host..."

"Don't you mean victim? I mean, let's be honest, these things are raping the females they impregnate," Maria corrected.

"Well, yes, that is technically what is happening. So, once the embryos are in place, they gestate and grow rapidly until they are birthed."

"So those women would have given birth to alien newborns?"

"Frankly, we're not sure what would have happened. They are aliens after all so there's no way to tell."

Nick fury stood, "Well, I guess that just about wraps it up here people. Good job all around. Cap, Clint and I will head back to Houston to help the locals with their search to make sure we got all these things. Thor is heading home to deal with another matter and Gregory will continue here with his study of the creatures. Maria and Natasha will remain on site as SHIELD representatives for now."

Maria began to complain, she didn't like the idea of being a babysitter to Gregory but she knew what was going on here was important and accepted the assignment.

As Nick stood and began to move towards the door, Pepper caught up to him, "You sure you shouldn't leave one of the team here in case there are any problems? I mean, this thing nearly killed Tony and went toe to toe with Thor."

Nick tried to calm Pepper, "Natasha and Maria have this under control, plus there are twenty SHIELD commandos on site."

Turning to Gregory, "Let me know as soon as you learn anything we can use doctor."

"I certainly will."

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

"I mean for real, can you believe that?"

"I, ah, what? I, um..."

Natasha Romanov looked down at Thor who was lying underneath her. They both were naked and his well endowed cock was currently residing deep inside the SHIELD agent's cunt. Natasha had been riding him hard for the better part of ten minutes but the whole time she had been going on about Nick and Gregory and how pissed she was about the whole situation.

Finally, she had asked Thor something but he had been enjoying Natasha's pussy squeezing his cock and the sight of her large perfect tits bouncing only inches from his face to listen.

Seeing her staring down at him, he took a shot, "Aye!"

"WHAT!"

"I mean, nay Natasha! NAY!"

Seeming satisfied at his answer, Natasha began humping his organ again in earnest.

"I can't take that asshole being around me but I have my duty!"

Natasha was grinding her hips up and down and back and forth on Thor's enormous cock as he reached up and took a handful of her huge breasts in each hand. After another few minutes, her thighs began to burn...

"How about we switch positions huh baby?"

"Certainly Natasha."

Agent Romanov climbed off Thor, pulling his cock from her dripping pussy with a wet 'slurping' sound.

Taking her by the hair he rose up and kissed her deeply, letting his tongue explore her mouth. After a few seconds, Natasha put a hand on his broad chest and pushed him back...

"You remember this is just a sex thing right?"

He nodded.

"I mean I don't need any complications right now," she continued, "So we're agreed, just fuck buddies."

"Aye, fuck...buddies. You have nothing to worry about, I view you as nothing more than a glorious receptacle for my godly seed."

"Oh brother," Natasha muttered, "Godly seed? Really?"

Turning, she grabbed the headboard with both hands as the burly god of thunder took up a position behind her. Throwing her sweat soaked hair she readied herself as Thor guided his cock into her sex once again. Taking her by the hips and began thrusting hard pushing Natasha up against the bed frame.

As he grunted behind her, she began to ramble more, "Nick should have told me. I mean to spring that asshole on me without telling me!"

Thor was getting a bit angry at her continued ranting. He was used to more accommodating women. Pulling his cock from her cunt, he slipped it up and pushed the tip into Natasha's asshole.

"I mean I think I have eAAARRNNNDDDDD AW FUCK!"

Thor, smirking to himself that he had finally shut her up, pulled Natasha's plump and round rear back towards him forcing another five inches of his sex organ into her rectum.

"JESUS! Give me some warning!"

"Sorry m'lady Natasha. I thought you enjoyed this entry point in our lovemaking?"

She looked back over her shoulder, "Well yeah but a girl still likes a little notice okay? And I told you, don't call it lovemaking..."

Thor nodded as he drove another few inches into her ass.

"We're fuck buuuddddddiiiiieeessss! FUCK! Thor! Any deeper and when you come it's gonna shoot out my nose!"

Thor didn't stop though but decided not to go any deeper as he began to fuck her rear. Natasha's asshole began to relax and she started to moan and groan in pleasure as she was sodomized harshly by Thor's massive member.

Several minutes later...

Thor felt his orgasm welling which was only fair as Natasha had experienced half a dozen since they had started in spite of being distracted with Nick and Gregory's deception. Pulling himself from her asshole, he grabbed a thick heavy handful of her red hair and pulled her head around and towards his cock. Massaging his member it didn't take much more for him to release a huge surge of cum across her face.

"OH THAT'S IT NATASHA!" Thor bellowed a deep and rumbling moan as he climaxed spraying stream after stream of his semen over her.

Finally, when he was spent, he stood...

"So," Natasha asked, "You have to leave huh?"

"Yes, I am needed back in Asgard, my home."

She stood as he began to leave. Stopping for a moment, he leaned in to try and give her a small kiss, but could not find any area that wasn't covered with his cum. After a second, he gave up and simply smiled awkwardly as he turned and left, still naked, to head to his quarters while Natasha went into the bathroom to wipe his seed off her face.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the facility...<p>

Pepper stormed into Gregory Stark's office, stomping as hard as she could in her five inch platform heels without falling over. Marching up to his desk, she stood waiting to be acknowledged but Gregory, sitting behind, was filling out paperwork and did not look up.

After nearly a minute, "What's the meaning of this Greg?"

Pepper knew he hated to be called Greg instead of Gregory.

Leaning back in the large leather armchair, "What are you referring to my dear Pepper?"

"The lab; it's locked down. I'm being told I can't leave."

"Oh yes, that. It's standard policy when a dangerous being is first brought in."

"Really?"

"Yes...it's the...Unknown Alien...Security...Protocol. The UASP."

Pepper could swear he looked like he was making that up as he spoke.

"We have to make sure the creature is contained and doesn't have any dangerous pathogens or diseases. So I am afraid you and the others will be confined to the labs for seventy-two hours."

"Seventy-two hours? That's ridiculous! I have business to attend to back at Stark headquarters. Plus, Tony and the others left."

Gregory had resumed his writing as Pepper spoke. He replied while only half interested in her...

"Well, yes, let me ask you a question, are you or have you ever been an incredibly powerful Norse god? Capable of flying, shooting bolts of lightning or flattening a building with a single swing of your magical hammer?" He looked up, "Hmmmm? No?"

Pepper crossed her arms defiantly as she stared at him from over the desk as he looked back down but kept speaking...

"Did you, Miss Potts, create the Mark-6 Iron Man body armor; the most powerful weapons system on the planet? That's what I thought."

Pepper stared daggers through Gregory. She knew he was mocking her.

"Are you a highly trained sharpshooter with bionic implants for eyes who can shoot the wings off a gnat at one thousand yards?"

He didn't wait for an answer...

"And lastly, are you a gosh-darn American war hero who underwent a secret process to create the perfect soldier and then were frozen in ice for more than sixty years after literally saving not just the world but our entire reality from Nazi rule?"

Gregory put his pen down and leaned back with a satisfied smirk on his face that Pepper wanted to slap off. He snapped his fingers in front of him like he had just remembered something...

"Oh, I guess I was thinking of someone else. So, you see Pepper, Tony and Clint and Steve and Thor get to leave when they want because, well, they just do and you? You have to stay and follow the rules because you are a glorified secretary. Nothing more no matter how many times you fuck my brother."

"You are such an asshole!"

With that, Pepper spun and walked out of the office with Gregory's eyes firmly locked onto her sashaying ass cheeks as she did.

A few minutes after she had left, Gregory Stark stood and walked to a non-descript area of wall in his office. Leaning forward, a small one inch square panel opened and a red light scanned his retina.

"Access granted," a computerized voice announced as a larger panel slid open revealing a private elevator which he stepped into before it dropped to the secret lower laboratories of the facility.

Stepping off, he headed down a hallway and heard a woman's voice yelling...

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! NOOOO! YOU BASTARDS!"

Gregory turned a corner and entered what appeared to be a locker room of some type. In the corner was a large open shower, the walls and floor covered with beige tile. Standing around the outside of the tile were three large men, all dressed in SHIELD uniforms. One of them was holding a hose which he was spraying into the shower area.

In the middle, hanging by her wrists was the reporter Lois Lane who had been captured at the alien battle site.

The stream of water was hitting her in the side of the face and she was turning her head quickly side to side to try and get away but was helpless to do so. Lois was also completely naked and soaked.

The men were laughing and taunting her, "Make sure you get behind her ears Earl!"

"Yeah, she looks like a dirty bitch! Make sure you get her good and clean."

"ASSHOLES!" she screamed back but got a mouthful of water in response and immediately began coughing and hacking to catch her breath.

The guards seeing Gregory snapped to attention and the one with the hose stopped dousing Lois. Gregory approached her...

"Well, well, well Miss Lane. How good to see you again."

"STARK! Y-you bas-stard!", she was coughing and stammering from the water, "Where is Fury! He would never condone this..."

"You're right he wouldn't. As cold and heartless as he can be, he wouldn't have the stomach for this sort of thing. That's why I told him you were being released."

"You what? Why?"

Gregory reached up and took Lois's left nipple in his fingers, "Isn't it obvious my dear. I want to have you all to myself."

He twisted her nipple hard and Lois' face grimaced in pain as she fought not to cry out, "My, this water must be cold!"

The guards all laughed.

"You son-of-a-bitch! You'll never get away with this!"

"Ohhhh, you have quite the dirty mouth Miss Lane," he released her tit and turned to leave, "Make sure you wash her mouth out with soap gentlemen."

"NO! Stark! You can't do this! You can't leave me down here!"

Stopping just before he turned the corner, Gregory looked back at the nude woman hanging by her wrists surrounded as the men closed in on her, "What's the matter Miss Lane? You always wanted scoops about my experiments. Now you'll get to learn about them first hand."

He walked away chuckling as he heard her yelling at the men behind him, "STOP! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU…"

As he reached the elevator...

'beep'

He pulled his phone from his pocket and answered, "Speak!" he said curtly.

"Uh, Mister Stark, this is Henderson at the rear entrance..."

"I don't give a fuck what your name is soldier and it is doctor...Doctor Stark! Got it!"

"Uh, yeah, I mean yes sir, Doctor Stark sir. It's just that there is a Miss Everhart here. She's a reporter and says you sent for her."

"I did. Send her down. I'll meet her at the elevator."

"But, um, ah, sir, the labs are on lockdown. A lockdown you put in effect. No one is supposed to come in or out."

"Well, since I put it in place, I can break it! Now send her down!"

He snapped his phone shut.

A few minutes later, the large steel elevator doors opened and Gregory smiled as he looked the beautiful woman who stepped off up and down. She was tall and tan. Dressed professionally but also with an eye towards her sex appeal as well; a silk blouse opened one button too low, a dark skirt a few inches too high and spike heels just a bit too sexy for work.

She had long blonde hair and a pretty face and she smiled wide when she saw Gregory. He could tell it was a fake smile but he didn't care.

"Christine. How good to see you again!"

She approached and before she could pull away he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her against him. Leaning in for a kiss, Christine Everhart turned, allowing only for a peck on the cheek.

"Gregory..." she spoke as she pried his hands off her body, "Good to see you again too. Thanks for agreeing to this interview and tour of your facility."

"Of course. I was very impressed with your stories on my brother and that Hammer fellow. I am looking forward to the, ah, same treatment."

Turning, he headed back down the hall with Christine trailing behind. Reaching his office, he shut the door behind her as she entered. She looked around the office as Gregory's eyes stared a hole through her ass.

Taking his seat behind his large ornate desk, he looked her up and down lustily. To diffuse the tension, she spoke...

"So, should we start with some questions? Get some background for the story?"

"Oh, there's time for that later Christine. I believe we had come to an agreement when we spoke about the terms for this access."

Christine seemed a bit put off by his comments, "Well, I ah, just assumed that would come later."

"No, I think I'd like it to...come now."

Gregory reached down and unzipped his pants before leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head. Gulping a bit, Christine stood and walked around the desk. Hesitating for a moment as if reconsidering her deal with him, she smiled half-heartedly as she dropped to her knees in front of the deskchair.

Reaching into his trousers, Christine pulled his cock free and felt it begin to harden in her delicate fingers. He gave her a look as if saying 'Well, get on with it' before she leaned down and took his organ between her red lips and began working her head up and down in his lap in earnest.

Gregory closed his eyes as he felt the soft warmth of her mouth over his erection. Reaching down he took a thick handful of her blonde hair and pushed her head down until he heard a muffled gurgle. Gregory smiled to himself.

End of Part 1


End file.
